


Bicycle Built for Two

by Juli



Series: Days of Summer [18]
Category: Fastlane
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riding a bike shouldn't be that hard, should it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicycle Built for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I'm counting down the days of summer with a ficlet a day during August.

Deaq Hayes knew he was in top physical condition. He had to be. As an elite undercover detective, he interacted closely with some of Los Angeles’ most dangerous criminals. It was imperative for both his safety and that of his partner, Van, that he not only be seen as a bad ass, but that he be able to back that impression up when needed. Work wasn’t the only reason Deaq wanted to be fit, though. Van was his partner in more ways than one and Van was a fine looking specimen. Deaq knew Van loved him for more than his body, but it was a matter of pride that his outside look as good as his lover’s did.

So, Deaq was in great shape and that was what was so confusing. Riding a bike shouldn’t be that hard for a guy with as many muscles as he had, should it?

“I enjoyed riding a bike when I was a kid.” Deaq turned his head slightly so that his lover could hear him. “This is harder than I remember.”

Deaq couldn’t see Van, but he could most definitely hear the grin in the other man’s voice as he responded. “Getting old, Deaqon. Getting old.”

“I’ll show you old,” Deaq growled. He redoubled his efforts, sending the tandem bicycle they were riding careening down the boardwalk. In the seat behind him, Van whooped with pleasure. His partner always had been a speed freak, which was a lot more amusing to indulge when all Deaq had to do was step down on the gas pedal.

The two men were sharing a day off. It was only the one day, though, so they couldn’t do any sort of trip. Instead, they’d stuck close to home. Deaq was down with that; he liked spending time with Van and, despite what their mutual boss thought, that didn’t include constant sex. Plenty of sex, hell yes, but not constant. They’d ended up down on the beach and it was such a beautiful day that renting a tandem bike had sounded like a good idea. Deaq wasn’t so sure of it now that they’d been riding for a while.

Deaq could only keep up the accelerated pace for a few minutes, but it wasn’t just because he was winded. The area was also crowded and he didn’t want to run into anyone. During one lull in their ride, the crowd thinned to the point that Deaq caught sight of their reflection in a shop window. His eyes immediately went to Van, wanting to see how much his lover was enjoying the ride.

Van was enjoying the ride, all right, if the wide, shit-eating grin on his face was to be believed. What made Deaq see red was that Van’s feet weren’t on the pedals of his half of the bike. Instead, he had his legs straight out to the side; Deaq had been providing 100% of the effort to keep the bike moving.

“What the fu-…” Deaq pulled off at the next opportunity. Once they were safely stopped, he turned and glared at his partner. “Dawg, what are you doin’?”

“What do you mean, what am I doing?” Van gave Deaq an innocent look that, had Deaq not seen it for himself, he would have made him utterly believe that Van had been pedaling the entire time. “I’m riding a bike.”

Deaq got off, forcing Van to brace his feet on the ground to keep the bike from toppling over. “That’s exactly what you’ve been doin’, dawg. Riding the bike, not helping to power the bike.” Van opened his mouth to complain, but a glare from Deaq stopped him. “And don’t try to sell me again that you were helping, because I could see your reflection.”

Van deflated and hung his head. When he looked up at Deaq again, it was through lowered lashes. “I’m sorry, I just got distracted by the view. You look really good in those shorts, Deaq. Really good.”

Even knowing he was being played, a lot of Deaq’s anger left him. “I tell you what, it’s time for us to switch.” He leered at his partner. “I’ve got a view I want to admire too.”

And his legs were tired, although Deaq wouldn’t admit that to Van.

With reluctance on Van’s part and anticipation on Deaq’s, they switched places and resumed their ride. Deaq quickly saw what Van meant about a good view. The black leather bicycle seat seemed to wrap around Van’s cheeks, emphasizing their firm, round shape. Even Van wasn’t vain enough to wear tight leather pants on a day at the beach, but he had equally tight jeans on. They were white and, given the hint of pinkish skin tone detectable through the fabric, Deaq guessed that Van had gone commando.

Damn him.

They headed back to the bike cart when the rented time was over. Seeing Van’s ass sliding around on the seat had given Deaq all sorts of ideas of how they could go back to his apartment and spend the rest of the day. Unfortunately, he took one step and those ideas flew out the window.

Deaq hadn’t ridden a bike in a long time. Sitting on a small, hard seat while his legs pumped had used and abused muscles that Deaq never knew he had. From Van’s groan, his lover was discovering the same, painful truth.

“Let’s go back to my place instead of yours.” Van suggested as he hobbled away from the cart, having turned in the bike. “I have a whirlpool tub.”

As undercover cops, their living quarters were arranged by their boss, Billie. Even though they were a solid couple, Billie insisted that they have separate places. Deaq preferred apartments, but Van was all about hotel rooms. Given how unsettled Van’s childhood was, Deaq figured that his lover was more comfortable in a temporary living arrangement. At least Billie always made sure that wherever they stayed was high end.

“Sounds good, let’s hit it.” 

Deaq and Van made their painful way to the car. As one, they stopped and looked at it in dismay. Driving a stick shift while having a sore ass and tired legs was not appealing.

“Cab?” Van suggested. 

Deaq nodded. “Definitely.” 

Thankfully the beach was a tourist area and, unlike other pars of LA they could find a cab. Deaq whistled one over and while they waited for it to move to them, Van whispered in Deaq ear.

“Don’t take this the wrong way,” Van’s voice was unusually subdued. “But if you try to touch my balls tonight, I will have to kill you.”

Deaq understood perfectly. “I hear ya, dawg. I hear ya. Right back at ya, too.”

If Deaq had anything to say about it, the only bikes in their foreseeable future would be of the motorized variety.

~the end~


End file.
